


Rope Troubles

by kunkles



Series: Still At Beacon [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: Yang isn’t great with knots





	Rope Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick ficlet to get back into the Writing Groove as it were

Team RWBY has been on this training mission for about a week with at least a few more days left having to protect this CCT relay tower from Grimm during repairs. Blake had left Yang alone in their shared motel room for a few hours to get food and supplies, not expecting anything out of the originally when she returned.

She never expected to find her girlfriend stuck in a bunch of rope against just a single bedpost. The fact that Yang is only partially clothed makes the whole situation just a little bit weirder, only her shirt being missing. They spend a few moments quietly staring at each other.

“Hey Yang.”

“Hey Blake.”

Blake’s body finally starts responding to commands and she has to bury her laughter as deep as possible as she puts her bags on the table next to the tv.

“Are you stuck there, love?” She asks.

Yang refused to meet her gaze, staring at the wall and pouting instead. “No. I can move whenever I fuckin’ want to.”

“Okay,” Blake replies nonchalantly, picking out a large bag containing an extra large burger and fries she got for Yang. Then she places it directly in front of her, on the nightstand that she’s tied up next to. “I’ll just leave your food there then, shall i?”

Yang holds her breath as of doing so will free her from her bondage, turning her head to watch her girlfriend sit on her side of the bed. She takes another attempt to free herself, her hands well and truly trapped against the bedpost. It turns out she can’t tie knots on purpose, but she’s extremely talented at making them accidentally and even more talented at getting her hands stuck inside them.

“Okay, okay. Maybe I might have sort of gotten a little bit stuck. My entire body feels like it’s burning.” Yang admits, staring straight at the burger taunting her.

Blake can’t restrain her laughter any longer, erupting into a giggle fight on the bed next to her girlfriend. She subconsciously grabs the hem on Yang’s pants for support and turns onto her side to face her.

“How did you even manage that?” She finally manages to ask when her breath finds her, “How long have you been stuck? Why did you only remove your shirt?”

“I can’t tie knots, they just sorta… materialise around me, and I’ve been stuck for about two whole hours, bored out of my mind.”

“I’ve been gone for two hours.”

“Yep.”

“You tried to tie yourself up as soon as I left?”

“...Yeah.”

Blake snorts, grabbing Yang’s stomach. She uses gambol shroud to free her. Yang sighs in instant relief as blood flow resumes, stretching her extremities to earn very audible pops from her joints. Her girlfriend hasn’t released her stomach and she relishes the touch, grabbing her burger and laying down on her back.

“I would’ve still tried to get ya between my legs, but everything’s very sore.” She lets her girlfriend know, wordlessly handing her chips that are too soft for her taste.

“Ruby would have just complained about the noise again.”

“Yeah. Weiss might’ve actually murdered us this time.”


End file.
